Gadis di Kereta
by Rouvrir Fleur
Summary: Tiap pagi gadis itu selalu disana. Matanya terkatup, ia tertidur. Lebih dari satu bulan Xanxus memperhatikannya, ia penasaran dengan gadis di kereta itu. AU, drabble, humor ga jelas, OOC. XanxusX?


**Halo semuanya~**

**author derp ini kembali ;u;**

**well, yeah, I decide to write some fanfictions again :9**

**Ah, ya, saya juga ga akan nulis BL lagi…**

**Kecuali buat humor.. atau emang lagi mood ._. /dahell**

**Saya lagi planning fanfic multi baru—tapi masih lama hasilnya, I guess orz**

**Dan untuk mengakhiri masa hiatus nulis fanfiction, saya ga nulis fanfic panjang… biar cepet #shot**

**Warning:**** AU, One-shot, drabble, humor maksa, ending ga jelas, dan… OOC maybe? Read on your own risk(?). Pairing? IDK. Saya aja ga yakin ada pairing lol~ Read to find out : /dibuang**

**Uh well, sorry for kinda long author's note. Hope you enjoy this fic XD**

**I do not own KHR**

**~0o0~**

Matahari belum bersinar sepenuhnya, tetapi laki-laki berambut hitam itu sudah mengawali paginya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi saat ia dengan santai berjalan menuju stasiun kereta. Tak banyak orang yang lalu lalang. Dan hal ini membuat laki-laki bernama Xanxus itu agak senang.

Yah, dia tidak suka dengan keramaian. Di kelilingi sekumpulan orang yang biasa ia labeli dengan kata 'sampah' adalah hal yang paling ia tidak sukai. Itu sebabnya ia memilih kereta pagi hari. Disamping itu, ada hal lain yang membuatnya berangkat pagi sekali, yaitu seorang perempuan yang selalu tertidur di kursi dekat pintu, di gerbong ke 5.

Gadis berambut panjang itu selalu tertidur di tempat yang sama, hampir setiap hari. Jadi, pasti gadis itu naik di stasiun-stasiun sebelumnya. Tetapi laki-laki beriris ruby itu selalu turun lebih awal dari pada gadis yang—menurut Xanxus—berwajah cukup manis itu.

Xanxus tidak pernah duduk di sebelah gadis itu, takut mengganggu gadis berselera pakaian tomboy itu. Ingin sekali saja ia bolos dari pekerjaannya, manager sebuah restoran besar, untuk mengetahui dimana perempuan itu turun. Tapi, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang nekat dilakukan para anak buahnya yang terbilang abstrak jika ia tidak datang ke tempat kerjanya.

Tapi mungkin sebentar saja tidak apa-apa. Rasa penasarannya sudah pada batasnya. Sudah lebih dari sebulan ia penasaran, dan Xanxus ingin sekali menyingkirkan rasa itu secepatnya. Ia bersumpah akan berhenti memperhatikan gadis itu setelah setidaknya bicara sekali dengannya. Ah, tapi Xanxus tidak sadar, bahwa keadaan akan semakin sulit nantinya.

Stasiun Kanto, seharusnya ia turun disana, tetapi tekadnya untuk mencari tahu tentang gadis itu sudah bulat. Ia tak beranjak sedikit pun dari kursinya, ia melirik ke arah gadis yang masih terlelap itu. Kadang Xanxus berpikir, apa warna matanya? Apa suaranya lembut? Seperti rambut panjangnya yang –terlihat—lembut itu? Xanxus tak sabar untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Satu stasiun telah berlalu, dan akhirnya perempuan itu terbangun. Xanxus melirik dari ujung matanya. Irisnya abu-abu, sama seperti rambutnya. Ia menguap sedikit, dan menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Gadis itu pun segera berdiri, berpindah ke depan pintu.

Sebentar lagi dia pasti turun, pikir Xanxus. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, pura-pura tidur. Dan tak lama kemudian, kereta itu sampai di stasiun berikutnya. Spontan Xanxus berdiri saat melihat gadis itu bergerak keluar kereta. Xanxus menoleh ke arah tempat duduk gadis itu karena mendengar sebuah suara.. Dan ternyata _handphone_ perempuan itu tertinggal. Oh, bagus sekali. Kesempatan untuk bicara dengannya. Dewi fortuna mungkin sedang bersamanya. Xanxus mengambil _handphone_ berwarna hitam itu, dan segera berlari mengejar pemiliknya.

"Hei tunggu!" suara berat Xanxus cukup jelas terdengar oleh perempuan itu, membuatnya berbalik.

Dahi perempuan itu mengerut, tidak senang. Jelas sekali ia merasa terganggu. "Voi, ada apa?"

Ah… Suaranya tidak seperti yang Xanxus bayangkan. Lebih mirip…. suara laki-laki. Ya, jelas sekali itu suara laki-laki. Tapi Xanxus menggelengkan kepalanya, mungin saja kupingnya agak bermasalah. Atau memang tenggorokan gadis itu sedang bermasalah.

"Handphone mu tertinggal di kereta, s—" Xanxus mencoba menahan kata 'sampah' yang hampir ia ucapkan. Mungkin ia memang harus mengurangi kata kasarnya itu.

"Sss?" lawan bicaranya masih mengerutkan dahi, menunggu huruf 's' yang terpotong dari mulut Xanxus. Tapi tampaknya Xanxus tidak ingin membalas. Orang itu memeriksa kantung belakangnya, dan matanya melebar begitu sadar _handphone_-nya tidak di tempat seharusnya.

"Voi, terima kasih sudah mengembalikannya" tanpa tersenyum, ia mengambil _handphone _miliknya dari tangan Xanxus yang terulur padanya.

"Kalau begitu maaf, aku buru-buru" ia melihat jam tangannya sekali, kemudian meninggalkan Xanxus yang diam. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Xanxus sadar dari lamunannya. Bodoh sekali, ia tidak bertanya namanya! Ia berlari mengejarnya, dan Xanxus hanya diam seribu kata saat melihat orang itu masuk ke toilet laki-laki. Ya, benar, TOILET LAKI-LAKI.

Xanxus tak percaya selama ini ia salah mengira orang itu sebagai perempuan… Mungkin dewi fortuna memang bersamanya, jadi ia tahu kalau selama ini ia melenceng(?) dari jalan yang seharusnya(?)

**~End~**

**LOL DAFUQ DID I JUST WRITE OMG**

**lagi pula pasti udah pada tau pas rambut abu-abu oho /rolls**

**Cuma ide random yang muncul di kepala saya :I**

**Soalnya… saya bingung mau nulis apa lol**

**Karena interest-nya kebanyakan pada fanfic BL semua haha /rolls**

**Sebenarnya saya mau bikin fanfic seriusnya, tapi… Xanxus susah ditulis, dan pairingnya juga ga jelas mau apaan ;u;**

**Well, ada yang mau request fanfic straight? I'll gladly try to write it oho**

**Dan saya bikin poll, tolong di cek di profile saya XD**

**lastly, thanks for reading. I'll gladly accept any reviews 8D**


End file.
